


Hook, Line and Sinker.

by paperbaras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbaras/pseuds/paperbaras
Summary: McCree is desperate sexually and financially, resorting to being a bounty hunter. Shame his career doesn’t last long.Note: First chapter is SFW, more dubcon than anything but wanted to warn regardless





	

McCree opened the door to the small diner. It wasn’t anything special, aside from a very valuable customer. McCrees sources told him of the location. It was out of the way, with underpaid employees who’d happily turn a blind eye to illegal activities as long as they were safe and given a generous donation, bribes that allowed him to sit in front of the counter. Perfect for a man with a $15 million bounty on his head. It was a combined total of $25 million with his boss, but seduction only worked one on one.

He wore the tightest, most revealing clothes he could find. Which of course, was his normal clothes aside from the armor and weaponry ontop, save a gun hidden in the waist of his pants. The diner was empty aside from the big brute savoring a burger, his mask casually tossed on the counter, and an employee idly washing dishes. McCree made no attempt to hide his arousal, and went straight in for his target.

“Hey there big guy, this seat taken?”

“You calling me fat, runt?”

Roadhog responded, the comment catching McCree off guard. Not off to a good start. His heart started racing in panic, trying desperately to remember Ms. Lacroixs classes, flattery. Flattery and recovery.

“N-no not at all! I’m just saying you’re real tall, and thick in all the right places.”

“…Thick?”

“Yeah! I mean, you’ve got some fine muscles, it’s impressive for a guy of your weight!”

McCree praised, his face stuck in an awkward smile as he realized what he just said

“Look darlin I didn’t mean it like that, you’re a cutie just let me sit for a sec”

“And let you insult me? I think I have better things to do. Do me a favor-”

Roadhog grunted, pushing the plate away and standing up from the chair. Shit. McCree knew he was gonna be tough to bait, but he didn’t expect to lose control of the situation this fast, nor this much. He thought desperately how to fix this. Flatterys out the window, left after the first few words he said honestly. Sympathy? “I understand, guy like you has to have people lining up” no, shit that wouldn’t work either.

“I’ll suck your cock!” he blurted out loud, grabbing Roadhogs wrist, hardly wrapping his fingers around it. The diner went silent. The lone employee gave a sigh and went into the break room, leaving the rest of the dishes to soak.

“I. I mean, if you want. You’re a real catch, you know? Be a uh. Be a real shame if we didn’t get to know each other better.” he stuttered, trying to recover his composure. Fuck he was desperate. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the situation, or his own sexual life. His outburst was shameful either way, and thankfully Roadhogs only response was an amused chuckle, and moving his right hand to McCrees inner thigh.

“A real catch, hey? Heh. I think i’ll have to agree with you there...” Roadhog laughed. He moved his hand painfully slow, across McCree's body, lazily brushing the smaller man's cock, as Roadhog moved his hand to McCree’s waist, coercing a shudder out of him. Grinning ear to ear, he pressed his face against the bulge, licking it slowly through the fabric. He searched for his pent-up balls using only his tongue, gently circling them. He slid his massive hands around the cowboys belt, stopping to firmly grasp the plump ass, pushing his hips against his face. McCree moaned loudly, enough to make the pair briefly think he came already.

McCree closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying his best not to make a mess in his pants. He needed this, Desperately. He knew he should continue his mission, but part of that was to seduce Roadhog and catch him off guard right? The best lie is a genuine one, he reassured himself, letting do whatever he wanted with him, fantasizing about whatever would be next.

“You know, I think I can open up a special seat on the floor just for you...” Roadhog offered, a strange cold feeling pressing against McCrees head. He opened his eyes and looked back softly, drool close to running down the sides of his mouth in desire as he ached for what was next. Roadhog noticed what was going on, and was pointing McCrees own gun at him.

“Knees, now.”


End file.
